The Side of You I Didn't Know
by ScarletRedfox
Summary: Zack learns a side of Angeal he never saw before, a different side to the usually strict, uptight, proud and honor-bound First Class he was used to seeing as a rookie. 3rd Class Zack Fair learns how behind every SOLDIER, there is a secret to their success and Zack was about to find out just what had kept his mentor going through all those hardships in that den of monsters...
1. Chapter 1

**The Side of You I Didn't Know**

 **Hello dear readers and faithful followers! This story is a prompt I received from a fellow and gifted author Kender20! :D I hope you guys enjoy it, it won't be long, originally intended to be a one shot but…well…it's Zack and Angeal we are talking about here ^.^**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and Kender20 owns the idea! :D_**

 **Chapter 1: My Mentor the Ice Man**

* * *

Zack blocked a harsh blow from his mentor diagonally, jumping away in time to dodge another swing of the standard SOLDIER sword.

Angeal Hewley, 1st Class SOLDIER.

Zack was panting heavily, while Angeal looked like he didn't even break a sweat. Angeal frowned and said sharply:" Your posture isn't straight enough. Remember – a member of SOLDIER always stands tall in front of his enemies.",

Zack shook his head and said:" Yeah but…it's just you here. Can we take a break? Please?", he clapped his hands together in a plea, his glowing blue mako eyes blinking desperately.

Angeal sighed, he said displeased:" Zack, we've only been training for two hours. And what pup told me he wants to become 1st Class?",

Zack hung his head down, tugging uncomfortably at his purple turtleneck. He would never understand why they were made to wear turtlenecks of all other attires, the baggy pants were great, granted a lot of mobility on the battlefield but those damn shirts…

 _Ugh…_

Angeal shook his head in mild amusement and relented:" Alright, five minutes.",

Zack's head shot up at lightning speed, his blue eyes shone even brighter. In fact, he practically tackled his mentor into a tight hug, making the older man feel uncomfortable. He wasn't used to physical contact – unless it was to defeat his enemies of course. Angeal threw Zack his lunch, as he eagerly caught it in his hands it reminded him of a puppy catching a cookie in mid-air which made him smirk.

The two ate in silence, until Angeal's phone rang.

Zack didn't pay attention, thinking it was his friends, also First Classes, Sephiroth and Genesis, but Angeal's sudden change in tone made him lift his head curiously.

"Hello. Yes, I am actually.",

The man chuckled.

 _Chuckled._

Zack's jaw hung open, truth be told he hadn't known Angeal for very long, a few months actually.

Zack listened intently as Angeal turned his back to him and continued talking to whoever the hell was on the phone.

His tone was lighter, missing the sharp edge and commanding tone it mostly held.

"How are you doing? Everything alright? Ah, I'm sure she is, does she miss me?",

Zack's eyebrow rose in confusion.

"I know she is my mother, of course she would miss me. I'm sorry, I'm not making any sense again am I?",

A laugh.

Zack could hear a distinctively feminine laugh come from the phone.

 _A woman._

Zack leaned forward, his curiosity _burning._

"Listen, if you're available – I mean if you have the time, would you mind meeting up in the afternoon? I will finish early today so uh…if you have time and-", he was cut off.

Zack had quietly sneaked behind his mentor, he could see the corners of his mouth tilting upwards in a genuine smile.

"Oh, yeah of course! Yes, yes. I'll be there. Bye Lena, take care.",

At first, Zack thought his mentor was starting to get a heat stroke…or a fever, but he realized with a start that he was actually _blushing._

 _BLUSHING!_

Zack fell forward, falling face first into the ground, when he lifted his face up, he met the stern stare of Angeal directed at him.

Oh, oh.

Angeal crossed his arms and asked:" What are you doing, pup?",

Zack sat up quickly and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, he was busted big time.

He cleared his throat, then remembered something and teased playfully:" So…Lena huh?",

Angeal's eyes betrayed his surprise and embarrassment, he hit Zack on the back of his head and growled:" Didn't I tell you to stop eavesdropping on people Zack?!",

He groaned and asked again more seriously this time:" Sorry but who is Lena? A lady friend?",

Angeal seemed embarrassed by the question but nevertheless answered:" She…we grew up together in Banora. Out of all the girls that lived there, Lena was the only girl who spent time playing with me and Genesis when we were children. She and I had a particularly strong bond together… As I left for SOLDIER, she stayed at Banora and often spent time with my mother since her parents died some time after because of an illness. She moved in here a few months ago and yeah…",

Zack pressed:" And…?",

Angeal growled sternly:" Get back to training pup!",

Zack scrambled away as Angeal slashed at him with his sword.

Damn that man.

Well, Zack finally saw how Angeal looked when he smiled.

He would definitely investigate further about this.

Zack had to smirk at that as he barely parried a blow from Angeal.

* * *

In the afternoon:

Angeal was talking to his fellow Firsts when he heard his name being called

"Angeal!", by a feminine voice.

He turned around, the discussion dying as all three heads turned to the source of the voice.

There she was.

"Lena!", Angeal waved back watching as the woman was sprinting towards him.

He met her halfway and hugged her tightly around her waist, spinning her in the air as they laughed together happily.

Once he set her down, he took a good long look at her. After all, they hadn't seen each-other in years.

She was still the same as he remembered her – long, dark hair, expressive, hazel eyes that were shining with happiness, light freckles dusting her cheeks, a light tan skin tone though not too tan, just suggesting she was out in the sun often.

She was wearing a beautiful summer dress, as the temperatures were very warm in the afternoon, with…

He had to smirk widely.

Combat boots. He chuckled internally.

In their childhood Lena always stuck out from the other girls like a sore thumb, she was the only one who never wore sandals since she couldn't run in them, the only girl who helped her mother and father out in the fields instead of being inside and playing with dolls. She was the only girl willing to play with him and Genesis and get dirty while playing.

Angeal shook his head and said:" Still the same as ever I see.", she smirked and countered:" Well, you didn't change a bit Geal now did you?",

He had to chuckled at that, no, it seemed he didn't.

Suddenly Sephiroth's voice broke through the atmosphere:" Angeal, won't you like to introduce us to your lady?",

Angeal sent him a discreet glare to shut him up about "his lady" when Genesis beat him to the punch by saying with a charming smile:" Oh this young lady here is Lena, our childhood friend. We used to play together as kids when we were young rascals challenging each-other who could climb the highest tree.",

Lena smiled as Sephiroth bowed lightly and said while taking her hand and kissing it:" It's a pleasure to meet you Lena. I never knew Angeal had such a…lovely friend.",

His smirk turned devious as he noticed Angeal's fist clenching in annoyance at his little show, Lena only smiled at Sephiroth and hugged Genesis tightly.

The red haired man was usually emotional but the moment his childhood friend hugged him, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and said with a kind smile:" I missed you knucklehead…",

She giggled and asked playfully:" Who are you calling knucklehead huh? You're even worse Gen.",

He shook his head and kissed her cheek in a friendly peck, which she returned.

Lena returned to Angeal's side and suddenly grasped his hand in her smaller one, the tall dark haired man was slightly stunned at her forward action.

What stunned him even more was when she said cheerfully:" Well then, gentlemen. Geal and I have a date to be going on now! We will see you guys tomorrow I'll come visit and bring everyone an apple pie I made from our Dumbapples!",

She waved at the duo as she half dragged Angeal behind her, who was sending death glares at his smug friends.

Zack had to hold his hand over his mouth to not laugh out loud, so _this_ was Lena huh?

Well, certainly a natural beauty. How he was going to enjoy teasing Angeal about it later…

Lena asked her partner as they continued walking aimlessly:" Say Angeal, what is it like to be in SOLDIER? You rarely talk about it and it was ages since you sent your mother a letter, she's worried you know.", Angeal frowned.

He hadn't meant to make his mother worried, he would have to write to her this week. He cleared his throat and answered:" SOLDIER…well…when I was 2nd Class back then it was-",

Lena suddenly interrupted him:" I don't want to hear about the past Angeal…what is it like now?",

He knew she was perceptive and smart, but he never knew she was this good.

He sighed heavily and said quietly:" SOLDIER is like a den of monster…don't go inside.", his childhood friend asked him surprised:" But I thought you loved SOLDIER?",

Angeal smiled bitterly and said:" I love helping people and protecting them from monsters and other evil soldiers. But the price you have to pay to join SOLDIER and to be 1st Class…sometimes I ask myself if it was worth it…", his usually high held head was down, his walls were down.

He never could keep a secret from her, never could hide his true feelings from her…except…

"Angeal…", she said quietly, serious. He rarely heard her use this tone before, she was always a cheerful person. He suspected once he would introduce her to Zack, they would have a big sister and little brother relationship. "…what's wrong?",

Her hazel eyes looked up into his own, pleading for him to tell her the truth. And he gave in. Telling her everything, what SOLDIER was doing, was Shinra was really doing behind their façade…everything.

He knew he could trust her, she would never tell a single word, not even when she was being tortured for the information. She held her word as sacred as he held his and that was one of the things they had in common: honor.

She smiled and looked up at the sky, she commented sadly:" Midgar doesn't have many stars does it?", Angeal looked up as well. He had missed star gazing, he used to do it with Genesis all the time in Banora while they ate Dumbapples and talked about all kinds of things.

"I always looked at the stars when I missed you Angeal…", she turned to him and said with a smile:" They reminded me of you a lot, shining so bright even when the sun hid them from view they still stood proud and shone even brighter when darkness settled over the sky.",

Angeal looked down at her, her expression open and kind, just like it always was. He found himself feeling the strong urge to hug and for once, he followed his gut.

He hugged her. Tightly. Stroking her hair, holding her close to him, hiding her from anyone's view. And she returned his hug just as tightly. They didn't hug for long but both felt better after it.

They went to take a bite to eat at a local stand, Angeal paying for both their hot dogs, with Lena protesting furiously at his chuckling frame.

Their date was drawing to a close as it was getting late, Angeal was walking her back home to her apartment. She turned to him when they arrived in front of her doorstep and said:" You didn't have to walk me home Geal, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself you know?", she playfully clenched and unclenched her fist smirking at him.

Angeal shook his head:" I didn't want to risk it, Midgar isn't like Banora you know that Lena.", he warned her. She only shook her head and said:" I know Geal but you can't always be around to protect me from everything.",

Angeal stepped closer and said quietly:" Then let me try to protect you from everything while I _am_ around…",

She looked up into his serious face, regarding him for a moment. She smiled shyly and went up on tiptoes, kissing his cheek. He stood still, frozen on the spot from the unexpected action.

She turned her back to him and said softly with a warm laugh:" Good night Angeal, watch yourself out there.", before she entered and locked her door.

Angeal stood there for a while longer, rubbing the spot on his cheek where she kissed him and smiled slowly.

As he was walking back in the direction where his apartment was, he suddenly said with his eyes still closed:" You know, it's not very honorable spying on people pup.",

There was a loud thump, indicating a heavy body fell to the ground. Zack emerged out of nowhere, pulling a few twigs out from his wild, unruly hair. His grin was sheepish as he said:" Uhh, sorry there Angeal…I uhh…I was in the area when I saw you walking alone here and-",

The older male sighed and said:" Say it.", and Zack exploded. He shouted:" SHE WAS SO COOL MAN! And so beautiful too! Man Angeal how comes you never talked about her till today?! She's awesome! I like her boots! And that kiss at the end?!", he wolf whistled with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

Angeal's eye twitched in annoyance as he delivered a right hook to Zack's jaw, though not too hard, and sent him flying. He sighed and said:" I may answer some of your questions if you stop salivating all over the floor mutt.",

And that was just fine with Zack.

* * *

 **I hope you guys (especially my fellow author Kender20) liked the story! Like I said accepting prompts everybody! (from all the animes you can find on my profile!)** **J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Following Chapter 2! Sorry if you have to wait long for updates, I'm afraid I'll be pretty busy and the waiting duration will only increase O.O Though I'll try to write a few chapters today and maybe tomorrow! :D**

 ** _Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy! I own my OC Lena!_**

 **Chapter 2: Zack meets Lena the Tomboy**

* * *

Zack cursed internally as he was frantically dodging every blow from Angeal, just _why_ did his mentor have to insist on training so long and hard!? Didn't the man have anything better to do than torture the living hell out of him?!

Zack yelped as a swing from Angeal's sword managed to cut off a stray strand of his jet black hair. Zack shouted as he swung his fist in the air:" HEY! Watch it old man! You almost cut off my-Argh!",

Zack jumped back, landing on his bent legs as Angeal slashed at him again. What the-?! Zack shouted:" ANGEAL!", startling the man who was deep in thought over something.

Angeal looked at Zack's annoyed and frightened face and immediately sheathed his sword, he said:" Oh, sorry. Are you alright Zack?",

He exploded:" ALRIGHT?! ALRIGHT?! You almost gave me a haircut! What's up with you anyway? You're never unfocused during training.", Zack crossed his arms, staring sternly at his mentor.

Angeal huffed and crossed his arms as well, he said:" It's not important. I just thought about what technique I should teach you next since you're progressing well with simple sword moves.",

Zack pointed an accusing finger at him and said:" Liar! You aren't thinking about _training_ at all! If I didn't know any better you're thinking about Lena!", Angeal's right eye twitched in annoyance as he tried to teach his student some manners.

"Angeal? Uh…am I disturbing?", a hesitant, female voice came from behind the fighting duo.

Angeal was gripping Zack's head, his fist holding him steady while he tried playfully choking him. Zack's teeth were poised over his mentor's arm, ready to bite it should the man attempt to pull on his hair.

Oh, oh.

Angeal quickly let go of Zack, making him almost lose his balance as he straightened himself. He had never seen Angeal act so nervous before. Like an ass, sure, but…nervous?

Angeal stood as straight as a candle as he said:" L-Lena! I didn't see you, we…I was just teaching my pupil how to disentangle himself from a enemy's grip!", he rubbed his fist against Zack's head, making him growl in annoyance and push himself away.

Lena giggled, noticing how the bickering duo reminded her a lot of a father-son or maybe even brotherly relationship. She was holding a plastic container in her hands with a smile on her face.

She said:" Well, if that's alright with you guys I thought you may want to take a break and try some of my Dumbapple pie I made!", she flashed them a beautiful sunny smile.

Zack's eyes widened in awe as he said while licking his lips:" Food….!", Angeal grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and held him back from jumping on Lena. He coughed into his fist and said with a smile:" You didn't have to Lena but thank you, we will gladly take a break.",

Once Angeal finally let Zack go, the puppy immediately stood in front of Lena, smiling his famous wide smile at her and extending a hand to her:" You must be Lena! Nice to meet you, I'm Zack Fair! Soon-to-be SOLDIER First Class and future hero of Midgar!",

Lena giggled and shook his hand saying:" Ah, Zack! Gen and Geal told me all about you! If I remember correctly Angeal once said you were "as restless as a little puppy". So cute!", she smiled at him.

Zack grinned sheepishly while shooting a death glare at his mentor, who only smirked.

As the trio sat on some rocks and ate the delicious apple pie, Zack asked after swallowing down his food:" Say Lena, how was Angeal as a kid? I bet he was a real devil.", he grinned at his mentor playfully, who shoved him in turn.

Lena smiled and joked:" Hmm…let's see…well you're right! Geal was such a big bully and really mean too! He kept hitting me all the time and picked a fight with Gen whenever he could!", she laughed at Angeal's mortified expression, "Oh c'mon Geal! You know I'm just kidding!"

The older man groaned, putting a palm to his face. "Thanks for making me look like a fool..."

Zack burst into laughter, slapping his knee. "That's a good one!" When the laughter died down, though, the eager curiosity returned in his eyes. "But seriously, what was Angeal really like when he was a kid?"

Lena shook her in amusement and answered, "He was actually very sweet. A real gentleman, always treating me like a princess and always looking after me and protecting me.

He always helped his mother and played with Gen whenever he could, he also never told me to go away because I was a girl when I wanted to play with them. Angeal always talked about honor and his dreams, even back then. He stole Dumbapples but never ones from the most juiciest tree in Banora at a wealthy man's estate.", at that she smiled at a slightly flustered Angeal.

Zack asked scratching his head in confusion:" Why? Weren't they the best ones?", the woman winked at him with a secretive smile and said:" They were but Geal never stole them because he would have been stealing from a friend.".

Everything clicked together and Zack asked surprised:" Wait! Genesis is rich?!",

Angeal sighed and said slightly irritated:" Yes or was anyway. He declined the countless invitations to come back to Banora and inherit his father's business and his wealth. All to join SOLDIER and become someone on his own.", there was a look of nostalgia in Angeal's eyes as he said that.

Lena squeezed his broad shoulder gently, making him smile at her and nod his silent thanks. Zack looked between them saying:" Well, aren't you guys the lovely couple?", grinning like the devil he was.

Angeal immediately hit his student on the head, making the poor boy yelp in pain. Lena only shook her head at them, a light blush dusting her cheeks. She gripped her dress lightly and whispered so Angeal didn't hear:" If only the stars above me could hear my prayers…", she cast a look at the blue sky above her, an image of the tall, dark and handsome First Class SOLDIER and best friend appearing in her mind's eye.

"Lena? You ok?", Angeal asked curiously as he looked at her thoughtful expression.

The woman blinked and looked back at her best friend, she offered him a smile and nodded wordlessly.

Until Zack suddenly stood right before her, sword in hand, jumping up and down eagerly like a little puppy. He said with stars in his eyes:" Lena! Lena! Fight me! Please! If you're Angeal's best friend then you know how to fight right?",

The adults didn't even try to understand Zack's logic, nevertheless Lena motioned for Zack to come at her. She was unarmed and Angeal watched with a mixture of worry and curiosity as his student charged at his best childhood friend.

With a single, fluid move Lena managed to kick away Zack's sword, the sword was suspended in air for a moment before she skillfully caught it in her hand and held it horizontally towards Zack, pointing at his exposed throat.

He said in awe:" Woah…", a look of wonderment all over his face. Angeal himself looked slightly amazed, he knew she was good but…well…this surprised him a little bit.

He grinned at her, feeling proud. He shot Zack a dirty look, silently telling him they will train ten times harder than they did previously. Zack only slumped his shoulders and lazily dragged his feet on the ground, walking like a zombie towards the rock where another piece of apple pie waited for him.

"That was a nice little trick you pulled on him.", he bumped his shoulder lightly against Lena's. The woman smirked and said:" Well, what can I say? Being a tomboy has it's perks.", Angeal shook his head in amusement and chuckled.

It didn't matter that Lena wasn't the most girlish woman in the world, he didn't prefer those types anyway, what mattered to him was how genuine and honest she was. How she was able to smile happily and make the most out of her day despite having faced countless of hardships.

She was one amazing woman and a cunning thief as she stole his heart without him even noticing.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 finished! I hope you enjoyed it guys! :D Write me some reviews if I need to improve something or just tell me what you liked about it ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Chapter 3 is done and ready for you to read!** **J** **I want to sincerely thank Kender20 for giving me such inspiring ideas and of course helping me construct the story and improve my writing! ;)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy, I just own the plot!_**

 **Chapter 3: Confessions and Missions**

* * *

Zack happily ran towards Shinra's office, finally! He got called in for a mission! It's been weeks since his last mission!

As he was running energetically without really paying attention to where he was going, he slammed into something hard and solid as he hit the floor hard from the impact. He heard a deep, annoyed grunt right in front of him and he realized he bumped into a person.

Oh, oh.

Angeal glared down at his student for running so carelessly, he shook his head and said while extending a hand down to Zack:" Next time I'll make you run 130 laps for every time you bump into someone.", Zack's eyes widened in horror at that and Angeal realized that apparently, that happened more often than he thought it did.

Zack grinned sheepishly while Angeal helped him up, Zack said:" Sorry there Angeal but I finally got called in for a mission! I have to go to Shinra's office as soon as possible!", his mentor smirked and said:" I was just sent to get you. We are doing the mission together since it's a little more…demanding.", Zack felt an uneasy shudder rush down his spine as he saw Angeal's smirk.

That can't be good. He asked uncertainly:" Uh…j-just what exactly will we be doing Angeal?", the older man smiled and replied:" Oh, you will see in due time pup.",

Zack followed Angeal outside, the uneasy feeling still lingering at the back of his mind. While they were walking down the hallway in the direction of the elevator to get the top floor in order to board their helicopter, Angeal saw Lena and Genesis talking and laughing.

The First Class ignored the sting of jealousy assaulting him, Genesis was just a friend, almost like a brother to her. He was being unreasonable again around her… he sighed and shook his head.

"Angeal! Zack!", Lena called, waving happily at them. Angeal smiled and waved back, Zack on the other hand grinned happily and walked quickly towards them high-fiving with Lena. He stopped when Genesis shot him a murderous glare, he was still angry at Zack for stealing LOVELESS again from him for the fifth time this week. It wasn't funny anymore…

Angeal smiled and was surprised when Lena took his larger hands in her own, smaller ones and exclaimed happily:" Geal! I have great news! I'm going to Banora to see how Gillian and everyone else is doing. I was hoping you could come too? Zack of course as well! I already asked Gen, but he's busy training with Sephiroth!", her eyes pleaded with him to stay and as much as he wanted to go with her and see his mother again, he couldn't.

He smiled apologetically at her, squeezing her hands while saying:" That's great to hear Lena but I'm sorry, I'm unable to. Zack and I have a mission today and it will probably last for a day or two. When are you going?", the woman frowned sadly and said:" Today…", Angeal frowned and said:" Ah, I see…".

Genesis broke the silence as he said:" It's a shame really, though I'm sure our dear Geal will immediately set off for Banora once he completes his mission, isn't that right old friend?", the grin Genesis sent him made Angeal want to strangle him.

The woman looking between her two friends, blushed noting the meaning behind the words. It was now or never. Angeal cleared his throat and asked:" Lena…may I speak with you for a moment?", his best friend looked up at him and smiled, nodding. As Angeal led her away from the two SOLDIERS, he noticed Zack trailing behind them like a puppy and barked sharply:" _Alone_.", and Zack stopped in his tracks and backed away.

Zack tilted his head to the side, scratching his dark, wild messy hair. Genesis shook his head, he could only hope they were going to talk about what he thought they were. He hoped Angeal understood the meaning underlying his words, no, Angeal was a perceptive man. Of course, he noticed them. Genesis hoped he would make the first move…

* * *

Angeal led Lena farther away from Genesis and Zack, in case the two tried anything funny like spying or eavesdropping on them. After all, what he was about to do was not something he wanted anyone, especially Zack, to see.

Angeal turned around and stood in front of Lena, a serious albeit nervous look on his face. It didn't help matters when Lena asked with concerned, warm eyes:" Hey, what's wrong? What is it you have to tell me?", the man took a deep breath, bracing himself.

"Lena…", he looked into her eyes and continued:" Ever since we were children back in Banora…I've always liked you, you know that. When I left to join SOLDIER I always sent you letters so you didn't forget me-", she interrupted him suddenly:" I could never forget you Angeal! You were the only one, aside from Genesis, who accepted me the way I was! You were…", she bit her lip, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

Angeal looked at her suddenly shy posture and said softly:" You are important to me, more than you may ever know Lena.", "Angeal I-", her eyes widened when she felt Angeal pulled her to him, her forehead resting on his solid chest. She wrapped her arms around him as Angeal held her close, holding her protectively. He whispered in her ear:" I've always been a coward, never able to stand up to those idiots who kept insulting my mother and who kept shunning me because I never found out who my father was…I always had that fear in me, fear for failing to protect those close to me, fear for not making it to SOLDIER and becoming someone important and help people…the fear of not being able to protect you.", a soft gasp could be heard.

Lena grasped Angeal's broad shoulders tightly, hugging him closer. She whispered with a small smile:" Angeal…", she stood on tip toes and suddenly kissed him.

She kissed him. Actually kissed him. It was short but sweet and affectionate nonetheless.

He was stunned as she slowly broke away and smiled brightly at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She caressed his cheek and confessed with a blush:" You're very important to me too Angeal. I thought of you every day since you left for SOLDIER, I kept being worried that's why I sent you so many letters. I was scared that one day you may not send me one back and…and instead that an envelope may arrive…", she locked gazes with him as she smiled warmly and said:" But I never gave up in believing in you. I knew you could do it, despite your past. That's why after I gathered up the money and courage I followed you to have you close and…maybe finally confess my feelings…", her eyes shyly averted from his blue ones.

But he was having none of that. He surprised her as he pulled her close this time to initiate the kiss, it was longer, more passionate yet sweet. Once they broke apart Angeal smiled the possibly warmest, most open smile since his childhood. He nuzzled her cheek affectionately and said:" I love you too Lena.", the woman smiled, hugging him again and whispering she loved him as well.

What the couple didn't notice were the two figures peeking from a far corner, Zack grinned wildly and Genesis shut his mouth by firmly placing his gloved hand over it, he whispered:" Shh, don't make a sound or we will be skinned alive by Angeal and possibly Lena too.", the boy nodded, internally doing a happy dance for his mentor.

After Angeal and Lena finally appeared again, Genesis and Zack pretended to be waiting and conversing idly.

Angeal said:" Alright, let's go Zack.", the boy nodded at his mentor, his blue eyes shining in happiness which earned a suspicious look from Angeal. Lena smiled at them and said:" Be careful on your mission, ok? Come back soon!", the two nodded at her and once Zack turned his back, Angeal sent her a meaningful smile.

The minute his friends were out of earshot, Genesis smirked almost evilly and leaned in close to Lena saying:" Now…for a friendly talk, you seemed to have taken quite long didn't you Lena?", the woman blushed in embarrassment. Of course, they were spying on them! She hit him hard on the head, holding her head high and marching away from her childhood friend. Genesis rubbed his head and followed her, all the while that mischievous grin was plastered to his face.

Zack kept glancing at his mentor the whole time they were being flown to a hamlet (AN: "small village") called "Ancient Cove", it was the weirdest name Zack ever heard, especially for a village but it didn't matter for the mission.

Zack looked at Angeal and asked:" So, Angeal, what are we going to do on this mission?", Angeal only smirked and said:" Oh, you will see…", Zack shuddered at the evil glint in his mentor's eyes.

* * *

"SERIOUSLY?!", Zack shouted at his mentor, completely flabbergasted at what the hell his mentor was asking of him to do! Just what kind of crazy mission was this?! What sane SOLDIER would do that? Why did people even EXPECT SOLDIER to do such jobs anyway?! They had people for it!

"Quit your complaining and get on to the task pup.", Angeal said as he cleaned the soft back of the horse that was whining happily at the attention it was receiving, lightly bumping it's nuzzle against Angeal's outstretched palm.

The young SOLDIER Third Class sighed heavily, opting to just do as he was told. He stuck his tongue out in disgust as he heaved large heaps of…uh… horse/cows and whatnot _remains_ and throwing them into a wheel barrow. He scrunched his nose up at the foul smell, he glared heatedly at his mentor and barked:" Oi! Why do I get to do this stuff and you get to be way over there petting horses!?", Angeal said simply still cleaning the horse:" Because you're Third Class and I'm First. I had to do that too back in Banora, I doubt there aren't any stalls in Gongaga.", Zack exclaimed:" Of course there are old man! But usually my ma and da do that!", the older man shook his head and said:" Then it's time you learn how to do it so you are able to come back and say you actually accomplished something.",

"Not everything is about becoming First Class and obtaining fame Zack. What's important is how you treat people around you and how much effort you put into protecting people and help others grow and improve. I didn't become First Class for the money and fame.", Zack asked curiously, innocently:" Then why did you become First?", Angeal smiled and said:" To help and protect people around the world, all the ones who are unable to stand up to themselves. I wish SOLDIER was more focused on that rather than fighting and getting into war, if the people weren't so poor and desperate, wars would barely exist.",

Zack listened intently to what Angeal was trying to teach him, it was important and he didn't fully understand it yet but he had a feeling that in the far future, when he was older, he would.

And not in a easy way.

* * *

 **Well, chapter 3 finished! I hope you guys liked it! Please read and review!** **J**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy and all its characters. I just own my OC Lena!**_

 **Chapter 4: Lena's Last Stand**

* * *

Lena sighed as she waited for the familiar redheaded Turk, Reno and his partner Rude, to fly her to Banora.

"So, you're Angeal's girl huh? You're a pretty thing, yo.", Reno smiled at her but she saw he was just being playful, not seriously flirting with her. She smiled and blushed saying:" How did you know?",

"How? Come on, yo, it's pretty obvious! I've never seen that guy act so territorial yo, I think he would cut someone's arm off if a guy touches you in any way.", he winked and added with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows:" And I saw that little conversation you two lovebirds had there."

That made Lena blush darkly and turn her head away making Reno chuckle and bring the helicopter into the skies. She watched the scenery outside and idly chatted with Reno and sometimes even the quiet Rude. They were nice company she had to admit, the rumors she heard about them being a rude flirt and a lethal killer weren't true at all.

After hours had passed, Lena fell into a soft slumber in the helicopter, Reno's expert pilot skills helped to lull her to sleep as he kept the bird steady without any turbulences.

"Hey Lena, we are here.", Reno said in a surprisingly soft tone, reaching back to gently shake her shoulder. The woman stirred, yawning as she stretched and awoke from her nice dream featuring a certain First Class.

She looked around, smiling brightly when she saw she was in her hometown, Banora. She quickly hugged the slightly stunned Reno and Rude, both men surprised by her sudden affection. She said her goodbyes to the duo as she practically jumped out of the helicopter and ran straight towards the entrance, towards Mrs. Gillian's house.

She panted softly as she knocked and entered when she heard a familiar "come in" sound from inside.

Angeal's mother was sitting at her table, writing something on a piece of paper as she looked up from her task and saw Lena. The elderly woman said in happiness:" Lena!", and stood up to hug her.

Lena smiled and hugged her back tightly, the woman was almost like a mother figure always so kind to her. The two women broke apart and Mrs. Gillian asked:" Lena, it's so good to see you again dear. Tell me – how is my son? How is Angeal doing?", they sat down at the table as Lena said:" He is doing very good Gillian, training hard and he has a student, did he tell you?",

The elder woman nodded and said gesturing to the letter:" In his last letter he mentioned someone named Zack, his pupil, he said he was as restless as a puppy and had "zero attention span" is that true?", Lena giggled and said:" Yeah that's about it. But Zack is very sweet, still a child really. If I remember correctly, Angeal told me he's 14 now.", Gillian nodded, a warm smile on her face.

She asked:" Say didn't Angeal come with you? Or dear Genesis?", Lena smiled sadly and replied:" No, I'm sorry. Genesis was too busy and Angeal went on a mission today with Zack. But he will come tomorrow or the day after. He promised me and you know how he is with promises.", the woman winked playfully and that made Gillian giggle.

Suddenly Gillian's look changed from happy to something akin to haunted or sad and Lena asked in concern:" Gillian?", the woman blinked and sent her a smile saying:" Lena, why don't you go greet the children? They were so excited to meet you.", Lena wanted to say something, she really did. But she did as she was told and reluctantly left her to herself.

Gillian looked out the window with a somber expression on her wrinkled face, watching as Lena laughed and hugged the children that had immediately run out from their houses to greet her.

"Tomorrow…it will already be too late Lena.", a lone tear made its way down her face, landing on top of the letter she was writing.

A goodbye letter. Explaining everything to her son, what happened and what _will_ happen. Gillian took a deep, shaky breath, her old wrinkled hands trembling in fear.

"I'm so sorry Angeal…Lena…but tomorrow they will come. And none of you can stop it.", she continued to write the letter, her heart feeling heavy with guilt. She wasn't able to tell her son about her past, the sins she has committed… she wasn't even able to tell him who his father was.

Why? Because she wasn't sure Angeal would live his life in peace if he found out his father was a First Class SOLDIER who died in battle because he found out about Project G and tried to protect his wife and son from the threats of Shinra.

* * *

 _The next day…_

Gillian and Lena were at Gillian's house, drinking tea together and chatting comfortably. Gillian laughed when Lena told her:" Angeal threw Zack over the fence and the poor boy landed right in the mud instead of the wooden floor, though I think Geal did that on purpose you know? Zack was chasing him the whole time while Angeal was eating my apple pie.", the old woman giggled and said:" I'm glad to hear he's doing fine. Especially since time is limited.",

Lena furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at the woman's cryptic words, she asked:" Gillian what do you-",

"We are under attack!", shouted a man from outside.

Lena's eyes widened in shock, she looked at Gillian before she stormed outside and saw what the man was shouting about.

Not too far from Banora were oncoming troops of what appeared to be…

"SOLDIER?", Lena took a step back in disbelief, why would SOLDIER attack Banora? Why would they attack one of their own?

Lena ran back inside the house and said:" Gillian, quick hand me my weapon!", the elder woman, with a knowing look in her eye, opened a closet and handed Lena her weapon.

It was a Hsu Quandao, a spear with a sharp, menacing blade at the end. The spear was all the more deadlier with a skilled wielder.

Lena quickly rushed outside to meet the marching army of SOLDIERS, standing in front of the entrance to Banora. She had told the villagers to prepare for an emergency escape, should they need one.

She slammed the hilt of her Hsu Quandao on the ground and shouted fiercely:" SOLDIERS! Stop! What business do you all have in Banora? Armed with weapons and bombs?", she eyed their choice of weapons critically, they weren't standard SOLDIER swords. In fact, nothing of these weapons were from SOLDIER but they were wearing SOLDIER uniforms…who were they?

One of them stepped forward and said:" We were sent here by our commanding General! He told us to storm Banora and retrieve a woman associated with Project G from here!", Lena's eyes narrowed, her hand tightened around her spear.

She frowned darkly and said:" SOLDIER doesn't have any Generals.", one of the SOLDIERS cursed loudly and that confirmed her suspicions. The other one said:" M-my apologies, he's still a rookie and doesn't know the system yet. Of course there are no Generals in SOLDIER.",

Her bangs shadowing her face, she spread her legs and swung her spear with all her might, instantly cutting large portions of her enemies in half. (AN: Imagine the scene from Akatsuki no Yona, where Hak protects Yona inside the castle from the troops and Soo-woon).

One of the SOLDIER impostors said in surprise:" W-wha-? But you said they have no Generals!",

As the bodies of her victims fell to the ground and blood started seeping inside the soil, she smirked and said:" I lied.", and swung her spear again expertly.

Body after body fell before her deadly spear, she swung and seemingly danced through the swarm of warriors. Until she felt a hot, burning pain in her side suddenly.

It just tore her flesh, but she still clutched the wound and fell on one knee. She grit her teeth and looked up, there among them was a spear wielder, who just threw his kunai to pierce the side of her stomach.

A warning.

Wait… _kunai_? Kunai were exclusively used by…

She exclaimed in shock:" Wutai troops?", she supported her weight with her Hsu Quandao, eyeing her opponents more carefully.

Of course, how didn't she notice it before. They planned this all along, they must have ambushed a division of SOLDIER, donned their uniforms to pose as them and then march to Banora without anyone being alerted of their presence. Their only mistake was marching in such large numbers, of course people would get suspicious.

Lena braced herself, breathing deeply as she ripped a piece of her cloth and tied it tightly around her waist, attempting to stop the bleeding. She had plenty of fight left in her.

The voice of Gillian reached her ears as she blocked a blow from the spear wielder:" Lena!", the woman briefly glanced behind herself. Gillian and the children from the village stood a few feet away with worried expressions on their faces. Gillian said:" Lena, I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!", the woman rubbed tears from her eyes.

Lena grit her teeth and impaled her spear in the stomach of her opponent, heaving him over her body and sending him crashing into a large group of Wutai warriors.

She shouted:" Gillian! Take the kids and inform SOLDIER of this immediately! I don't care, you can tell me that later! Call Angeal and Gen and tell them to get here as quick as they can!",

She fought and fought. She stabbed the hilt of her Hsu Quandao on the ground as she used the momentum and kicked away a Wutai warrior who was about to chase after Gillian and the children. She _had_ to hold on. At least until Gen and Sephiroth arrived.

Her body was weary and tired, blood seeping through her wound and sending shocks of pain through her. She grit her teeth against the pain, she couldn't just give up! She remembered how Angeal kept telling her how stubborn and fiery she always was, how she just never wanted to give up.

Then she remembered her first kiss with him and smiled through all the pain as she deflected another blow from a sword.

She suddenly heard helicopters approaching, firing missiles at the back of the large army, immediately dispatching the troops at the back.

She sighed in relief, finally they arrived. She slammed her spear against an assailants head harshly before she turned around at the sound of her name.

It was Genesis together with Sephiroth and many SOLDIER members, running towards her to help her. She smiled, blood trickling from her mouth.

She shouted:" Genesis! Sephiroth! I'm-", her eyes widened, her breath caught in her throat. She slowly looked down, almost robotically and her eyes widened in horror when she saw the blade of a sword sticking out of her stomach.

"LENA!", Genesis and Sephiroth shouted, Genesis jumped in the air, casting a flame spell at the man that impaled his sword in Lena, burning him to a crisp on the spot.

Genesis arrived just in time to catch her fall, Sephiroth quickly grabbed his friend's hand when he attempted to pull out the sword in his worry and panic. The silver haired shook his head and said:" She'll bleed out faster this way. We should wait for our doctor to arrive-",

"N-No…", Lena weakly protested, placing her hands on Genesis and Sephiroth's. Both men turned down to look at her, Genesis held her tightly and said:" L-Lena! Please hang on! A doctor is on the way! He'll heal you! You'll be just fine! We called Angeal! He's coming now with Zack, you want to greet them don't you dear? So just hang on!",

Genesis' body shook lightly with tremors, his childhood friend was dying in his arms and he couldn't do a damn thing about it!

Sephiroth's green eyes softened, watching the woman his best friend fell in love with die before him. He wanted to help, he truly did but he couldn't. And it was eating away at him.

Blood trickled from her mouth but she swallowed it down as she said:" G-Gen…S-Sephiroth…could you guys d-do me a favor?", both men nodded hastily. Her eyes softened as she said:" Tell Angeal hi for me will you? Tell him I always loved him and I will w-watch him from the L-Lifestream.".

She took a shaky breath and said:" T-take care, both of y-you. W-watch after Gillian. And…g-greet the pup from me..", the life was fading from her eyes, Genesis and Sephiroth could do nothing but watch helplessly as the woman died before them.

Genesis sobbed hard, screaming at the sky above why would they take such a precious angel from them.

"My friend…do you descend to the sky now? To be reborn as an angel, a messenger of the Goddess? Perhaps you can give me the answer as to what the "Gift" is…perhaps you have held it all along…", he glanced down at his childhood friend, she had fought hard and well. Alone.

A tear slid down his cheek as he whispered:" Rest in peace Lena…", he pressed his forehead against hers softly, swimming in the memories of them as children in Banora…

* * *

 _"_ _Geal! Gen! Over here!", the little Lena waved her friends over, holding a picnic basket in her hands._

 _The two boys raced towards her nearly toppling her over while fighting over who would eat first. Lena pouted and marched towards them, handing each of them their sandwich and a Dumbapple without the need to lock heads._

 _The three friends were laying on the grassy field, their stomachs full and happy smiles plastered on their faces. The young Angeal asked:" Hey guys…", Lena and Genesis perked up._

 _Angeal smiled and asked:" We will always be friends right? Even if life gets in the way I want us to remain friends and become honorable people!", his grin widened as he pumped a fist in the air._

 _Genesis and Lena giggled, Angeal always kept talking about honor and dreams. Genesis and Lena said:" Of course we will!", the three friends connected their fists above their heads, their gazes directed at the clear, blue sky as the wind carried their promise far over the hills of Banora and into the wide, vast world…_

Genesis smiled and said:" Yeah…we will always remain friends…even if the Goddess takes thee away…our bond remains strong.",

With that Angeal and Zack finally arrived.

* * *

 **Ohhhh finished! O.O Please tell me guys what you think! Kender20 good, bad, decent? ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy and EVERYTHING connected to it. I just own the plot (with help from Kender20) and my OC Lena!_**

 **Chapter 5: The Gift of the Goddess & Zack**

* * *

"Angeal! What's going on?", the young boy looked at a kneeling Genesis and Sephiroth, a small crowd surrounded them, all villagers from Banora with their heads bowed or tears streaming down their faces.

"I don't know but we-", Angeal's words died in his throat as he approached closer, finally seeing the person Genesis was cradling in his arms.

"Lena!", Angeal sped towards them, falling to his knees as he took Lena from Genesis' hands and gently shook her, noticing the profusely bleeding stomach wound she suffered. He shot a glare at Genesis and Sephiroth, his blue eyes glinting:" What the hell are you doing?! Where is the doctor? Why didn't you try to stop her bleeding?! Lena!", Angeal pressed his hands tightly against her stomach.

Blood was trickling from her slightly open mouth, she was pale, her eyes were closed but…she was smiling? She must be alive! That's it! That's why she was smiling.

But he knew the truth the minute he had laid eyes on her beaten form. Even for a skilled fighter as Lena this wound was…

No! He shook his head frantically, his voice rose as he said:" Lena! Lena! Open your eyes, you hear me woman? Don't you dare do this to me! Not after everything we have been through! You're stronger than this, a lot stronger! You're stronger than me Lena! I-I can't….not again…I can't…", after a moment of trembling, Angeal released a cry of anguish as and with tears flowing from his eyes he held her close, his strong arms wrapped around her lifeless form. His grip only tightened when he felt Genesis' hand on his friend's shoulder, his face sad with sorrow with tear marks on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Angeal…there was nothing we could do to save her...she's gone…I…I'm sorry…", Genesis bit his lip, his gloved hand clenching into a tight fist as he released the sobs he had been trying to hold back.

"It's not true…! Genesis…tell me it's not true!", Angeal shouted, his body trembling from trying to control his cries but failing. The redheaded SOLDIER's eyes blinked back fresh tears as he squeezed Angeal's shoulder in comfort.

He hung his head down as he whispered:" My friend…the fates are cruel. There is no breath within her lungs…not a heartbeat remains within her…the soul of your goddesses' body has left her to descend towards the skies and watch from above…", his gaze lifted towards the skies as he smiled a small, painful smile and whispered:" If it is of any comfort to you, Angeal, she expressed her undying love for you with her final breath… She will always love you…even from within the Lifestream…", he closed his eyes and let the tears fall.

Angeal's body slowly calmed, but his iron grip remained. He buried his face in her hair, sobbing.

"Angeal…", the voice of Zack reached him as Sephiroth made room for Zack to fall on his knees beside his mentor.

Angeal slowly, reluctantly lowered Lena's body to the ground again. He kissed her forehead affectionately whispering:" I love you my Goddess…", to her before he grit his teeth tightly and watched her body dissipate, her soul traveling to the Lifestream.

Angeal's eyes widened a fraction as he saw a silver necklace was in the place where Lena's body once had been, he slowly, carefully picked it up. He opened it gently and his heart clenched and warmed at the same time when he saw what was inside.

A picture. It was a picture of him and her they had made before he left for SOLDIER. Zack looked at the pendant, a small smile grazing his lips as he saw the picture. His eyes were dry again, after crying when he saw his mentor broke down into tears.

She had kept it all along. A sign she never forgot about him.

"And never will.", as if Zack had read his thoughts he answered with a nod as he continued:" She will never forget you Angeal, she will wait for you in the Lifestream. She's fine now where she is, trust me.", Zack placed a hand on his mentor's shoulder trying to comfort him.

Zack's eyes widened a fraction before they softened as Angeal hugged him tightly, he could feel the light tremors going through Angeal's body but he only hugged him back and both mourned the death of a woman who was his mentor's first and last love. The only woman whom made it possible for Zack to witness a side of Angeal he never saw before.

And through that hardship, it brought mentor and student a lot closer. Throughout the years they have trained and fought together, comforted each-other when needed, cried and laughed together, healed each-other's wounds when old scars would be reopened and the past came back to haunt them…

Zack and Angeal were like a father and son. Their relationship had evolved into something far closer than mentor and student or even best friends. They would give their lives for one another in a heartbeat.

Angeal has guided Zack's path towards the light, he taught him to believe in his dreams and honor, to follow them regardless of what other people said or did.

Because that was what it took to be a hero.

And Zack finally understood the full meaning of his mentor's words when Angeal died with a smile in his arms as he handed him the Buster sword and Zack became his living legacy.

* * *

 **The END to this story dear readers! I sincerely hope everyone enjoyed it! This was a (good might I add) story prompt from my friend Kender20! (thumbs up)**


End file.
